The active infrared induction approach is a pick-off approach, which through eradiation and reflection of selective infrared rays, distinguishes and controls after processing reflected signals. As the sensor of the infrared induction is powered by dry battery, the power consumption of this product becomes important. In order to extend the working life of the dry battery, it is essential to reduce the power consumption. The existing technology uses accurate calculations and modeling of each component of the hardware circuit, as well as the periodic hibernation function in the standby mode of software, to realize its power requirements.
However, the existing technology fails to adjust the infrared emission energy automatically during the active working phase, when the infrared emitting LED consumes a large ratio of the power consumption. Adjustments to the pulse amplitude and frequency have been implemented to also address power issues, but the duration of the pulses have not been previously addressed to adjust the power consumption of the infrared emitting LED. Further, multiple components are utilized and often implement multiple scanning rates and multiple sensors to compare transmitted and received pulses. Such a system requires more components and more complicated software for regulation. Even utilizing this method, the pulse width is not adjusted which is an area that is ripe for optimization to utilize power and lower power consumption especially when using a dry battery.
Invention Content
It is the intention of at least an embodiment of the present invention to be based on the optimization of the hardware circuit and the use of the dormancy of the software. It is an approach to reduce the power consumption by dynamically adjusting the pulse width of the infrared emission through distinguishing and processing the strength of the infrared receiving signal on the basis of use reliability. It is the intention of at least an embodiment of the present invention to be used to adjust the pulse width of the infrared emission through distinguishing the strength of the infrared receiving signal. During this process, the distinguishing of the strength of the receiving signal is realized by software enactment after a large number of experiments.